joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kohtaro Minami
Summary Kotaro Minami (南 光太郎) is the main protagonist of both Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX. He was captured by Gorgom and remade into cyborgs and infused with Kingstone. Kotaro received the "Stone of the Sun" to become Century King Black Sun (世紀王ブラックサン). However, before the final brainwashing, Soichiro Akizuki interrupted the final stage of the process with Kotaro barely escaping. He then took the name of Kamen Rider Black (仮面ライダーBLACK), and vows vengeance against Gorgom. After the downfall of Gorgom, Kotaro has gotten a job as a helicopter pilot in a business owned by the Sahara family, who have also taken him into their home. Kotaro is later captured by the Crisis Empire and offered a place in their group. When Kotaro refused, his King Stone was shattered and he was thrown into space where the sun's radiation mutated his King Stone and he mutated into Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面ライダーBLACK RX). With his new powers, he battles the Crisis Empire and thwarts their plans to take over Earth. Character History Kamen Rider Black Kohtaro was born on the day of a solar eclipse, along with his stepbrother Nobuhiko Akizuki, within the same hospital. Gorgom noticed this, and both brothers were entitled heirs to their leader, the Creation King's throne. After Kohtaro's parents both died (when Kohtaro was around 3 years old) as a result of an apparent accident, Prof. Akizuki then adopted Kohtaro alongside Nobuhiko as if they were brothers. On the night of their 19th birthday, they were captured by Gorgom and were remade into cyborgs and infused with King Stones. Kohtaro received the "Stone of the Sun" to become Century King Black Sun (世紀王ブラックサン Seikiō Burakku San). However before the final brainwashing Soichiro Akizuki interrupted the final stage of the process with Kohtaro barely escaping. Having been pursued by Gorgom after his escape, Kohtaro discovers his newfound ability to turn into the a grasshopper humanoid as a result of their surgery, along with his newfound super strength and cyborg abilities. After receiving a letter from Soichiro, Kohtaro secretly meets with his foster father and learns the truth about his childhood. Soichiro reveals to Kohtaro that he agreed to join Gorgom in order to receive funding for his archaeological research in exchange for Kohtaro and Nobuhiko to be operated on during their 19th birthdays. When Kohtaro's father had refused to join the organization, Gorgom had him and Kohtaro's mother assassinated. After Prof. Akizuki is killed by five of Gorgom's Spider Mutants, Kohtaro transforms once again and takes the title of "Kamen Rider Black." He then vows vengeance against Gorgom and seeks to rescue Nobuhiko from their clutches. As Black, Kohtaro gains support from Nobuhiko's younger sister, Kyoko, as well as Nobuhiko's girlfriend Katsumi. He would often be found working part-time with the two girls at the Capitola café. He would also gain allies in fight against Gorgom, such as Interpol officer Ryusuke Taki and Gorgom's own Whale Mutant Eventually Kohtaro reunites with Nobuhiko; however, Nobuhiko was converted into the perfected Century King, Shadow Moon. In their fight, just when Kohtaro was winning the fight, the Creation King temporarily turned Nobuhiko back into human form. This caused Kohtaro to lose the fight as Nobuhiko turned back into Shadow Moon and launched a surprise attack. In a desperate attempt, Kohtaro tried to convince Shadow Moon that Earth belongs to all living things, and that Gorgom's actions were wrong. Shadow Moon in response stabbed him with the Satan Sabre. Shadow Moon then reached his hand towards Kohtaro's King Stone. Just when it seemed all hope was lost though, Kohtaro suddenly turned back into his human form. The human form of Kohtaro reawakened the lingering humanity within Shadow Moon, causing the latter to retreat. Despite retaining his King Stone though, Kohtaro's wounds were too grave to heal on his own, causing him to die. In response, his remaining family left Japan and people from across the country lost hope in the battle against Gorgom. Luckily though, the Whale Mutant used a special ritual to resurrect Kohtaro, as well as raising his power. Having been revived, Kohtaro fought his way through hordes of monsters until fighting Shadow Moon and unwillingly defeating him. Kohtaro was then mercilessly taunted by Shadow Moon who told him that he shall feel regret for the rest of his life knowing that he killed his best friend and step-brother Nobuhiko. Despite these cruel words, Kohtaro told Shadow Moon to stay alive so they can later escape together. Using the Satan Sabre wielded by Shadow Moon, Black then fought against the Creation King of Gorgom and destroyed him. The base soon started to self destruct which prevented him from getting Shadow Moon out to safety. Kohtaro then looked at the ruins while saying Nobuhiko's name. With Gorgom defeated, Kohtaro visited the Capitola bar before leaving for unknown parts. RX : "I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black! RX!" : ―announcing his transformation to Black RX After the defeat of Gorgom, Kohtaro is left homeless until he is taken in by the Sahara family. He became a helicopter pilot for the family's business due to their connections, beginning a new life for himself. Unfortunately, Kohtaro is later abducted into the Crisis Empire's mother-ship. The Crisis Empire was aware of his identity as Black and gave him an offer to join them. Kohtaro refused and fought back but was incapacitated when his transformation ability became disabled. He was ejected into space to float aimlessly until the sun's radiation altered his King Stone. When his pod entered Earth's atmosphere, Kohtaro miraculously survives and immediately discovers he had gained a new power in the shape of an evolved rider form. With his new power, Kohtaro engaged the Crisis Empire forces as Kamen Rider Black RX. Kohtaro's campaign was long and grueling. In one instance, the family's daughter Hitomi is kidnapped by Maribaron in a plot to make her the Crisis Empire's only living heir. Kohtaro attempts to rescue her using Deathgaron, only to land in the Demon World's Desert of Death. He then ends up in a trap set up by Maribaron. Deathgaron kills Hitomi, but in his grief and sorrow, RX invokes a new Rider power, RoboRider. Using his power, RoboRider fatally wounds Deathgaron before learning that the Hitomi killed was a fake and the real one was being taken to the Valley of Miracles. On his way, he meets Joe the Haze who is under the control of Nexticker, freeing him before they and Shigeru are captured by Maribaron and Princess Karuoriya. It was after they break free that Kohtaro realizes the princess is Hitomi, who was abducted to replace the real princess who died and was force grown by the nearby waterfall. When he attempts to restore Hitomi's memory, Kohtaro is forced to surrender when the Triplon captured Shigeru and Joe. Kohtaro was then placed into a room for a hole designed to counter his abilities as both RX and RoboRider for a slow painful death. His rage to save those he love invokes another new form, Bio Rider. After killing Triplon, with Shigeru's help, Kohtaro succeeded in having Hitomi regain his memory as she and the others are returned to their original ages by the people who originally resided in the valley. With only Joe and the Sahara Children knowing his identity, Kohtaro returns to Earth. During the middle of the series, Shadow Moon mysteriously returns to seek revenge against him, shortly after, Shadow Moon was finally defeated when RX thrust the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's King Stone, seemingly effectively turning him good shortly before he died after saving two kids. Looking at Nobuhiko's corpse, Kohtaro remembered Shadow Moon's actions and decided that in the end, Shadow Moon truly turned back into Nobuhiko. He then carried the now human form Nobuhiko's body to presumably bury him. In the finale, he was helped by the 10 veteran Kamen Riders to destroy the Crisis Empire. Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World In the film, the Crisis Empire devise a plan to defeat Kohtaro Minami by reverting him back to his old form of Kamen Rider Black and sending out several revived monsters after him. However, Kamen Rider Black is assisted by another RX, who used a time warp to help his past self.2 The two are joined by RX's alternate forms of Robo Rider and Bio Rider, and the four Kamen Riders combine their powers to defeat the revived monsters. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 He and his senior Riders, Takeshi Hongo and Shiro Kazami are one of the three main Showa Riders in this movie. He remains BLACK after Shocker alters the timeline into making Kamen Rider 3 exist. Affected by the timeline being changed from Rider 3 defeating the Double Riders, Kohtaro never evolved from Black to Black RX and remains as Black even into middle adulthood. Althought he fights against Shocker Rider Drive, he is able to help restore Shinnosuke's memory, but later sacrifices his life to allow him and Kiriko to escape the Drive Pit. Kohtaro is revived a while afterwards and evolved from Black to Black RX. During the Rider Grand Prix, he defends Drive from Mashin Chaser while on the Ridoron. In final battle, he joins Shinnosuke and his friends accompanied with most of good Riders to start their final battle against Shocker and their Great Leader with help of a Super Sentai Team Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Personality Kohtaro is an emotional man. After losing his step-brother when he became Shadow Moon, Kohtaro tried very hard to get Nobuhiko back while being saddened at having to fight him. Towards the end of his first series, Kohtaro had to part with not only Battle Hopper who thanked him for everything, but also with Shadow Moon who he unwillingly defeated in combat serving as a maturity point for him. As saddened as he was for failing to save both of them, Kohtaro chose to keep on living his life.　 It was shown that Kohtaro is a trendy person who is into the latest stuff. As a running gag, Kohtaro has a rough side, and isn't too adept with plants. This goes even further in his second series, as Kohtaro once gave too much water to Reiko's cactus and tried to make it look like someone stole the cactus while secretly throwing it away. This shows a sneaky and shameless side to his personality. After becoming Kamen Rider Black RX, Kohtaro reunited with his bike who was also revived into Acrobatter, whom he often talks with rather humorously. Also to be noted is that unlike the previous series, Kohtaro seemingly managed to help Nobuhiko regain his former self as he died after saving some kids. The death of Nobuhiko strengthened his will as a Kamen Rider, causing Kohtaro to swear in his heart that he would defeat the Crisis Empire. Meme Kontaro is one of the beings know as Memetic tier for how rediculos his powers can get with him inmute to timeline changes and even ZA WORLDO (time stop). He also has the N-word pass. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-A, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | High 4-C, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | High 4-C, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | Memetic-A, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick Name: Kotaro Minami, Kamen Rider Black (Epithet: "Century King Black Sun"), Kamen Rider Black RX (Epithet: "Child of the Sun"), Robo Rider (Epithet: "Prince of Sadness"), Bio Rider (Epithet: "Prince of Anger"), Japanese Chuck Norris Origin: Kamen Rider Black Gender: Male Age: 19-22 (Black & Black RX), 41 (Decade), 47 (Super Hero Taisen GP) Classification: Human, Cyborg, Kamen Rider, Century King Black: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Energy Manipulation, Sense Enhancement, Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Rider Punch and Rider Kick, which strong enough to one-shot enemies that previously overpowered him), Fire Manipulation (When he use Rider Punch and Rider Kick, his fist and feet are covered in flame), Summoning (Can summons Battle Hopper, Road Sector and Satan Sabre to aid him in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can Nullify Illusions (Can nullify enemy's illusion) and Energy Manipulation (Can nullify and cancel energy-based attack), King Stone Flash can emit light to attack and stun an enemy at the same time, Multi-Eye can see through shapeshifting, Satan Sabre can negates forcefield and regeneration (Negates Battle Hopper's regeneration), Battle Hopper can pierce through barrier, Road Sector is capable of Forcefield Creation (Road Sector can creates forcefield when using Sparkling Attack) and Technology Manipulation (Road Sector can send an interference signal to disrupt technological devices), Resistance towards Mind Manipulation (Resist hormone that can makes people's mind become unstable), Time Manipulation (Completely unaffected by time rewind, time acceleration and time stop) and Minor Resistance towards Mind Control (Can resist Mind Control to some extent) Black RX: -> Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users